A longitudinal study with nationally representative cohorts of persons aged 50 years and older in China, Ghana, India, Mexico, Russian Federation and South Africa and large comparison samples of younger adults aged 18-49 years in each participating country. SAGE has included methodologies to improve cross-population comparability of health and well-being data to improve evidence for policy and to monitor trends over time.